


Круги на воде

by cuppa_tea



Category: Original Work, Star Trek, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Celebrities as an inspiration, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, PG-13, Pre-Slash, Ratings: PG, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Star Trek celebrities related, Time Travel, Ориджинал - Freeform, научная фантастика, преслэш, путешествия во времени, разница в возрасте
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppa_tea/pseuds/cuppa_tea
Summary: Возможно, как раз бабочка ни на что и не влияет.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Круги на воде

**Author's Note:**

> Ориджинал. Как вы представите себе героев, так они и выглядят. У меня в уме тоже была своя картинка.  
> ~~~~~  
> (Примечание для фанов Стар Трека: у меня тоже была своя картинка, которая ни к чему не обязывает читателя. Главный герой позаимствовал внешность у Леонарда Нимоя. Уильям Шатнер -- не любовный интерес. Шатнера в этой истории вообще не предполагалось, но он нахально пролез в сюжет, что, впрочем, полностью в его духе.)

Желтый свет настольной лампы пятном лежал на сенсорной панели рабочего стола. Панель погасла полчаса назад. На глянцевой черной поверхности тарелка с одиноким крекером, вокруг нее рассыпаны крошки, а справа мутное кольцо -- отпечаток дна фирменной кружки. Сама кружка чуть ближе к краю.  
Роджерс провел указательным пальцем по ободку кружки, наблюдая за своей рукой. Ладонь сухая, с опухшими суставами, в темных пятнах и сильно выступающих венах.  
Он сжал правую руку в свободный кулак и положил на стол, а левой принялся нажимать кнопки сбоку столешницы. Один за другим выдвигались и задвигались обратно пустые ящики.  
Проверив каждый, Роджерс вытащил из кармана блейзера электронный ключ, привычным движением прижал к замку. Внутри стола щелкнуло. Роджерс положил ключ перед собой и накрыл его ладонью.  
За стеклянными стенами кабинета было темно, только вдалеке ярким пятном выделялся освещенный кубикл. Роджерс усмехнулся, кивнул сам себе и откинулся на спинку кресла, сложив руки на животе.  
В дверь коротко стукнуло. За ней маячило круглое краснощекое лицо Билла. Билл показал бутылку и два стакана.  
Роджерс пригласительно махнул рукой.  
Билл локтем открыл дверь и придержал ее ногой, а сам ловко проскользнул в кабинет.  
Поставив бутылку со стаканами на стол, он придвинул ближе кресло для посетителей.  
\-- Ну что, последний рабочий день? -- сказал он, плюхнувшись в кресло.  
\-- Последний, -- согласился Роджерс.  
Он проследил глазами, как Билл наполняет стаканы.  
\-- Держи. Твое здоровье.  
Роджерс молча прикоснулся к его стакану своим.  
Билл сделал глоток, осмотрелся, поднял голову. Роджерс тоже посмотрел вверх. На светлом фоне потолка выделялся светильник в виде большого циферблата, сейчас совершенно черный.  
\-- Тебя подвезти? -- спросил Билл.  
Роджерс покачал головой.  
\-- Пройдусь пешком.  
Он отпил из стакана и, морщась, покатал жидкость на языке.  
\-- Как ты думаешь, что мне подарят? -- спросил он.  
Билл пожал плечами.  
\-- Часы, как и всем. Только в твоем случае, наверное, золотые.  
Роджерс рассмеялся.  
\-- Что?  
Роджерс, уже не смеясь, уставился на угол стола.  
\-- Золотые… Мне хватило бы и трех обыкновенных.  
Он поднял взгляд.  
\-- Опять ты за свое? -- сердито спросил Билл.  
\-- Билли…  
\-- Я сказал и еще раз повторяю: нет. Без вариантов.  
Роджерс склонил голову набок.  
\-- Я все еще твой начальник.  
Билл глянул на часы на запястье.  
\-- Вообще-то, уже нет… Слушай, ты так и так уходишь, а мне еще два года до пенсии. Я не хочу, чтобы мне завтра дали пинкаря по собственному желанию.  
Нахмурившись, Роджерс оперся локтями на стол и склонил голову.  
Билл тяжело вздохнул и поцокал языком.  
\-- Я так и знал, что этим кончится.  
Роджерс вопросительно посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
\-- Говорил тебе -- заведи собаку. Кошку. Попугая. Хомячка. Кого угодно. Будет хоть какая-то компания. А то здесь четыре стены, дома четыре стены. Это в конце концов сведет тебя с ума.  
Роджерс продолжал на него смотреть.  
Билл стукнул стаканом о стол, поглядел в сторону и поджал губы.  
\-- Три часа, Билл, -- тихо сказал Роджерс. -- Без протоколов, без учетных записей. Никаких следов. Никого больше. Только ты и я.  
\-- А если что-нибудь пойдет не так?  
\-- Все будет так. Мы с тобой проделывали это десятки раз.  
\-- Официально, Роджерс. Официально!..  
У Билла на висках ходили желваки.  
\-- Приятель, мне нравится этот мир, -- сказал он. -- Надеюсь, и тебе тоже. Ты же не хочешь очнуться под звуки нацистских маршей?  
\-- Речь ведь не о миллионах лет, как у Брэдбери. Мироздание -- вязкая материя. Если бросить камешек на сорок лет назад, по ней даже не разойдутся круги. -- Роджерс чуть улыбнулся. -- Обещаю не топтаться по бабочкам.  
Билл раздраженно хмыкнул.

Они молча прошли по коридору и молча спустились на лифте на минус второй этаж. Лифт остановился и открылся в узкий проход с бетонными стенами, упирающийся в стальную дверь. Сканер сетчатки прошил красной полосой глазное яблоко Билла, потом Роджерса. Дальше были еще две двери и два сканера.  
Лампы дневного света приглушенно вспыхнули, постепенно разгорелись ярче. Машинный зал за последние двадцать пять лет почти не изменился: все та же камера сорок три на тридцать метров, разделенная перегородкой из бронированного стекла. По эту сторону царство оператора: пульт управления с датчиками и рычагами, позади него места для наблюдателей, расположенные амфитеатром в три ряда. По другую -- Машина.  
Роджерс открыл дверь и прошел за перегородку. Дверь за ним закрылась с глухим щелчком.  
Прежде чем занять место испытателя, он оглядел знакомое устройство. Шестнадцать титановых труб-проекторов, расставленных по кругу на прозрачном стеклянном основании. Внутри этого круга оставалось пространство не шире полутора метров в диаметре. В потолке над ним и под стеклянным основанием -- по круглой титановой пластине, разделенной на мелкие сектора.  
Роджерс шагнул внутрь круга, повернулся лицом к перегородке. Встал прямо и встряхнул плечами, расслабляя напряженные мускулы рук.  
Билл тем временем включил пульт. Его руки двигались легко, с автоматической точностью перемещая рычаги и проверяя данные темпорального поля. На верхней кромке пульта загорелись контрольные датчики. Билл надел наушники, отрегулировал микрофон и нажал кнопку связи.  
\-- Дата? -- отрывисто прозвучал с потолка его голос.  
\-- Восемнадцатое января две тысячи шестого года.  
\-- Время?  
\-- Ноль часов сорок пять минут. -- Роджерс на мгновение запнулся. -- Тридцать секунд.  
\-- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
Роджерс закрыл глаза и длинно выдохнул сквозь щель между губами.  
Он не видел, как Билл привел Машину в действие, только слышал нарастающий мягкий гул. Не видел, но знал, что от титановых труб и пластин к нему протянулись тысячи тонких зеленых лучей, перекрещиваясь на поверхности его тела, запоминая текстуру одежды, химический состав кожи, нейронные связи, структуру ДНК. Мускулы как будто потеряли плотность, и сознание стало гаснуть, ускользать... Роджерс напомнил себе, что это исчезновение обратимо, и волевым усилием расслабил лицо.  
К тому времени, как сознание угасло, внутри круга из титановых труб осталась мелкая зеленая сеть, и внутри нее -- полый контур человеческой фигуры.

Улица, стиснутая между кирпичных стен, в оба конца была пустой. Только мусорные баки, разбросанные по асфальту пакеты и клочья газет. Ветер дул со стороны залива, превращаясь на этом отрезке пути в сырой, леденящий сквозняк.  
Напротив того места, где стоял Роджерс, над дверью бара горела неоном вывеска Lucky Stash. Вторая буква, как обычно, мигала.  
Он засунул руки в карманы и постоял, разглядывая черные граффити на двери; слабо освещенные, мутные окна по обе стороны от нее: три справа, одно слева. Ярче всего свет горел над стойкой, но отсюда она была видна лишь частично, через одно окно. Баристу Роджерс не видел, но знал, что тот открыл кассу и пересчитывает выручку.  
Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, взялся за дверную ручку и толкнул от себя.  
Бариста -- долговязый и худой, с длинным, худым и на редкость угрюмым лицом -- поднял голову.  
\-- Сэр, мы через десять минут закрываемся.  
Голос у него был низкий, но тусклый.  
Роджерс подождал, пока автоматический доводчик закроет дверь.  
\-- Значит, у меня есть десять минут, -- ответил он и двинулся к стойке.  
Бариста опустил взгляд, вздохнул и небрежно задвинул кассу обратно.  
\-- Что будете? -- буркнул он, не поднимая глаз.  
\-- Кофе, пожалуйста. Американо, без молока.  
Старая кофемашина долго клокотала, булькала и плевалась в высокий стакан с двойными стенками. Роджерс искоса разглядывал парня за стойкой. На том была белая рубашка и поверх нее темно-красный фартук с логотипом бара. На вид ему можно было дать и тридцать лет, и все сорок пять.  
Кофемашина выплюнула кофе в последний раз. Бариста поставил стакан перед посетителем и стрельнул взглядом вверх. И тут же еще раз.  
Да так и застыл.  
У него были темные круги под глазами, соперничающие цветом с бровями и шевелюрой.  
\-- Спасибо, -- сказал Роджерс, взял стакан и ушел в самый дальний угол, в кабинку возле окна.  
Он сел на потрескавшееся сиденье спиной к стойке, вдохнул запах кофе и сглотнул слюну – отнюдь не от аппетита. Запах кислый и горький одновременно. На кофе здесь всегда экономили.  
Он сидел, понемногу отпивая из стакана, чтобы заглушить волнение, поглядывал в высоко расположенное окно… и ждал.  
Минут через пятнадцать бариста вышел из-за стойки и направился к нему.  
\-- Уже второй час, -- сообщил он, останавливаясь возле стола и глядя вниз.  
Живот у него резко вздрагивал при каждом вдохе.  
Роджерс посмотрел на него секунду-другую.  
\-- А что-нибудь покрепче кофе у вас не найдется?  
Бариста поднял на него глаза. Роджерс кивком указал на сиденье напротив. Бариста перевел взгляд на сиденье, снова посмотрел на Роджерса, потом неопределенно качнул головой в сторону стойки.  
\-- На твой вкус, -- сказал Роджерс. -- К сожалению, угостить не могу. Кстати, за кофе я тоже не заплачу. У меня с собой ни цента.  
Постояв на месте еще немного, бариста ушел обратно. Некоторое время звякал там посудой, готовя напиток, а Роджерс смотрел в окно. Обернулся, когда шаги опять зазвучали рядом.  
Бариста поставил на стол два стакана, сел напротив Роджерса и пододвинул один стакан к себе. Красного фартука на нем уже не было.  
Роджерс поднял свою порцию, встряхнул лед в стакане, понюхал. Как он и думал -- Джим Бим.  
Человек напротив сделал глоток, глядя в сторону. Поставил стакан на стол. Отрывисто вдохнул, глотнул еще раз. Лампа над кабинкой горела приглушенно, но ее свет позволял ясно видеть соседа. Роджерс, не скрываясь, изучал черты лица, ловил движения мускулов под кожей.  
Бариста сжал стакан обеими ладонями и наконец посмотрел прямо.  
\-- Вы здесь не впервые?  
Роджерс кивнул.  
\-- Когда-то часто приходилось бывать.  
Собеседник нахмурился, щуря глаза.  
Роджерс протянул ладонь над столом.  
\-- Роджерс.  
Бариста вздрогнул.  
\-- Я… Вы извините меня за вопрос, -- проговорил он. -- Скажите -- мы, случайно, не родственники?  
Роджерс положил ладонь на стол, примял нижнюю губу зубами, обдумывая ответ.  
\-- У меня никого нет, -- признался он.  
\-- Просто вы очень похожи на моего деда.  
Неожиданно.  
Роджерс сделал задумчивое лицо.  
\-- Полагаю, это у нас с тобой общее, -- сказал он и поднес стакан к губам.  
Бариста выдохнул смешок и тут же сжал губы, смущенно потер переносицу указательным пальцем.  
\-- Точно, -- сказал он. -- Я… Я его не знал лично. Только видел на фотографиях.  
\-- Понятно.  
Они помолчали.  
Бариста посмотрел на Роджерса исподлобья, слегка повернув подбородок в сторону.  
\-- Я Сэм, -- сказал он.  
Роджерс опять протянул ему руку. Тот настороженно взглянул на нее, помедлил и протянул свою.  
Ладонь у него была сухой и теплой, но совсем вялой. Потом она вздрогнула и ответила запоздалым пожатием.  
\-- Рад знакомству, Сэм.  
\-- Я тоже, -- механически ответил Сэм.  
Он шумно отпил из стакана.  
\-- О… Извините.  
\-- Ничего.  
Сэм усмехнулся еще раз, поднес стакан к губам и поднял его дном вверх, опрокинув лед себе на губу. Роджерс невольно поморщился, представив ощущение.  
Стакан звякнул о стол, лед звякнул о стекло.  
Сэм замер на какое-то время, потом вздохнул, и его плечи расслабились. Он ссутулился и медленно, с нажимом провел ладонью по лицу.  
\-- Непростой денек, да? -- спросил Роджерс.  
\-- Вроде того.  
Роджерс осторожно выбрался из-за стола –- давал о себе знать застарелый артрит, -- и ушел к стойке. На прилавке баристы стояла бутылка виски с дозатором. Роджерс прихватил ее, пустое блюдце и вернулся назад.  
\-- Пожалуй, лед сейчас лишнее, -- сказал он, опустошая в блюдце оба стакана. Потом до половины налил в тот и другой из бутылки.  
Отсалютовав Сэму, он сделал крупный глоток.  
\-- У меня тоже вчера день был сложноватый.  
\-- Да? -- не особо заинтересованно отозвался Сэм.  
\-- Да. С сегодняшнего дня я официально пенсионер. Почти сорок лет работы в одной и той же компании.  
\-- Будете скучать?  
Роджерс потер переносицу указательным пальцем.  
\-- Честно говоря, я устал… Но у меня ничего нет, кроме работы.  
Сэм пригляделся к нему внимательнее и задумчиво кивнул. Они помолчали. Сэм несколько раз глотнул виски, после чего откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
\-- А у тебя что стряслось? -- спросил Роджерс.  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
\-- Да так, ничего. Все нормально.  
Роджерс ждал, беззвучно водя ногтями правой руки по липкому пластику стола.  
Сэм отвернул голову.  
\-- Вечеринка была.  
\-- Пьянка? -- уточнил Роджерс.  
Невеселый смешок.  
\-- Ну да, пьянка… То есть, не у меня. Друг с детства… Женится через неделю, и сегодня закатил мальчишник. Они ходили по барам… закончили здесь.  
\-- Они?  
\-- Да… Бывшие однокурсники.  
\-- А тебя, значит, он не пригласил?  
\-- Нет, конечно.  
\-- Почему конечно?  
Сэм дернул плечами, глядя вниз.  
\-- У меня рабочая смена.  
\-- Вот как…  
Сэм обхватил свой стакан ладонью, постучал им о стол, все так же глядя куда-то себе на колени.  
\-- Я не ожидал, что они придут… Я не хотел.  
Роджерс опустил голову и прикрыл глаза, задержав дыхание. Потом он глубоко вздохнул и потянулся за стаканом.  
\-- Правда, -- сказал Сэм. -- Он приглашал меня на свадьбу, а я отказался. Думал, он на это обидится и сам больше не захочет меня видеть. А он взял и заявился сюда.  
\-- От старых друзей не так-то легко избавиться, -- проговорил Роджерс.  
Сэм глухо рассмеялся, не разжимая губ.  
\-- Зато можно избавить их от себя, -- ответил он. -- Я думаю сменить работу. Недавно был на собеседовании… Здесь недалеко. Теперь жду, когда они мне перезвонят, -- он одной рукой показал в воздухе кавычки.  
\-- Что за фирма?  
Сэм хмыкнул и пожал правым плечом.  
\-- Боишься сглазить? -- сказал Роджерс.  
\-- Есть немного.  
\-- Знаешь, если их кадровик принимает решения не на основе того, какой тапок она утром надела на левую ногу, наш разговор ни на что не повлияет.  
Роджерс улыбнулся сам, услышав в ответном смехе искренние нотки.  
\-- Кстати, ты прав, -- Сэм потер переносицу. -- Это действительно она… Не женщина, а детектор лжи, -- он допил виски и, прежде чем проглотить, подержал во рту. -- Они занимаются научными разработками. Правда, в основном теоретическими. Компьютерные модели. Потому что на практике осуществить то, на что они нацелились, в ближайшее столетие вряд ли кому-нибудь удастся. Честно говоря, не думаю, что это когда-нибудь продвинется дальше теории.  
\-- Я заинтригован. Так что за фирма? Большая?  
\-- Какой там… Их всего десять человек. И это единственное место, откуда меня не завернули, услышав про стаж работы по специальности. Нормальный спец за ту зарплату, которую они мне предложили, работать не согласится... «Уитлоу Энжиниринг». Вряд ли ты о них что-то слышал.  
Роджерс уважительно покивал.  
\-- Напротив, очень даже наслышан. Перспективный бизнес.  
\-- Шутишь? -- Сэм округлил глаза. -- Перемещения во времени?  
\-- Десять лет назад ты не знал, что такое смартфон.  
Последняя реплика принадлежала Роджерсу, но Сэм после нее вдруг как-то ощутимо и очень слышно _замолчал_.  
\-- В смысле, никто не знал, -- поправил себя Роджерс.  
Сэм наклонил голову и немного повернул ее в сторону. Теперь его взгляд было физически тяжело выносить. Роджерс поежился, но наряду с дискомфортом почувствовал некую гордость -- то ли за Сэма, то ли за себя.  
\-- "Белл Саут" выпустила свой Ай-Би-Эм в девяносто четвертом, -- медленно произнес Сэм. -- А вот я задумался о покупке… Да, примерно десять лет назад.  
Роджерс поднял ладони.  
\-- Я сказал совершенно наобум.  
Он взял бутылку.  
\-- Повторим?  
Словно опомнившись, Сэм отвел взгляд и накрыл ладонью свой стакан.  
\-- Нет, мне хватит. Мысли всякие лезут в голову… -- он помолчал, глядя в сторону стойки. -- Наверное, уже больше двух.  
Роджерс обернулся туда же.  
\-- Ты не снял кассу! -- воскликнул он.  
\-- Снял. –- Губы Сэма слабо дрогнули. -- Когда ты нянчил кофе.

Пока Сэм мыл и расставлял посуду, Роджерс наведался в уборную. Вернувшись, пристроился на краешке стола напротив стойки и наблюдал, как Сэм заканчивает приготовления к завтрашнему дню.  
Слева от стойки темнела дверь, ведущая на кухню и в подсобку. Сэм ушел туда и несколько минут спустя вышел в шерстяном плаще и лиловом шарфе. Шарф был толсто намотан на шею и длинным концом свисал до колен.  
Они вместе направились к выходу. Сэм опустил рубильник возле двери. За стойкой бара погас свет, и одновременно -- вывеска снаружи.  
Сэм запер дверь. Роджерс вгляделся в черные буквы граффити. Их было всего четыре, но они не складывались в осмысленное слово -- ни сейчас, ни когда-то очень давно.  
Потоптавшись на месте, Сэм пошел по улице налево. Роджерс немного помедлил и нагнал его в несколько неторопливых шагов.  
Они дошли до перекрестка и опять свернули влево. Здесь уже было людно, по широкой дороге то и дело проезжали машины. Роджерс с удивлением понял, что за сорок лет в этих местах не изменится ничего, кроме вывесок. Ему-то казалось, что район стал совершенно другим.  
\-- Куда теперь? -- спросил Сэм, глядя себе под ноги.  
\-- Полагаю, к тебе домой?..  
Сэм искоса прошелся по нему взглядом, но ничего не ответил.  
На просторной улице ветер дул в полную силу, легко пробивая шерстяную, но тонкую ткань костюма. Роджерс поднял низкий ворот блейзера, прикрыл горло одной ладонью, другую сунул под мышку.  
\-- Я думал, ты на машине, -- сказал Сэм.  
\-- Так и есть. Машина дальше, через пару кварталов.  
Роджерс улыбнулся непонятному для собеседника каламбуру.  
Шагая, Сэм зачем-то развязал пояс плаща, остановился и стал расстегивать пуговицы. Потом стряхнул плащ с себя и взял его за отвороты, намереваясь накинуть на плечи Роджерсу.  
\-- Зачем это?  
\-- Нам еще идти целый квартал.  
\-- Не надо, -- Роджерс мягко отодвинул его руку. -- Я привык. Не так уж и холодно.  
На самом деле, у него зуб на зуб не попадал. Сильнее всего ныли от холода суставы пальцев и больные колени. Но простуда сейчас была абсолютно безвредна, так же как и алкоголь. При возвращении Машина восстановит его физическое тело в том виде, в каком запомнила.  
А вот Сэму не стоило бы простывать.  
\-- Правда, не надо, -- сказал Роджерс.  
Поколебавшись, Сэм надел плащ снова. Потом решительно размотал шарф и надел его на Роджерса.  
Тот усмехнулся.  
\-- Спасибо.  
Он закинул длинный конец шарфа за спину, а Сэм помог перекинуть на грудь. Сэм застегнулся, и, шагая дальше, поднял воротник. Через полминуты он послал Роджерсу долгий взяд искоса, придвинулся ближе и обнял его за плечи одной рукой.  
Роджерс криво улыбнулся. Это было самое нерешительное из всех объятий, которые ему когда-либо довелось испытать.  
Он не отстранился. Чертовски приятное, давно забытое ощущение.  
Прошагав квартал, они свернули в темную боковую улицу. Нужный дом был вторым по ее правой стороне. Три этажа, два подъезда, фасад из красного кирпича. Все квартиры сдаются. Дом принадлежал одной семье и переходил от родителей к детям уже больше полувека.  
Сэм поднялся по ступенькам, карточкой открыл дверь и придержал ее, ожидая, пока за ним поднимется Роджерс.  
Квартира, которую снимал Сэм, была на втором этаже, в конце узкого коридора.  
Сэм вошел первым и включил напольный торшер возле дверей.  
\-- Проходи.  
Роджерс медлил за порогом, но Сэм уже удивленно поднял брови, и Роджерс собрался с духом и шагнул в комнату-студию. Вдохнул холодный, застоявшийся воздух.  
У него за спиной Сэм запер дверь на ключ.  
Роджерс посмотрел перед собой, не фокусируя взгляд. Остров яркого света только возле торшера, а в углах и вверху -- густой желтоватый сумрак, особенно плотный справа -- там, где невысокая перегородка, и за ней тесная кухня.  
Окно спальни выходит во двор. Окно кухни, не видимое от входной двери -- на стену соседнего дома, слабо подсвеченную одним фонарем.  
Под потолком тихо заскрипел кондиционер. Не оборачиваясь, Роджерс услышал, как Сэм кладет пульт обратно на полку вокруг ножки торшера.  
\-- Извини за бардак, -- сказал Сэм. -- У меня редко бывают гости.  
Роджерс молчал.  
Как будто и не было прыжка на сорок лет назад, к началу столетия. Как будто он уехал на год, сдав на это время квартиру знакомым, а теперь вернулся и с отвычки не очень ее узнает. Но квартира все та же.  
\-- Будешь кофе? -- спросил Сэм.  
Роджерс обернулся.  
\-- Нет, спасибо.  
\-- А я, наверное, выпью. Согреюсь.  
Сэм в плаще прошел на кухню, включил подсветку над раковиной и набрал воды в электрический чайник. Вернувшись в комнату, он поднял кучу одежды с кресла по правую руку от Роджерса, сгрузил ее прямо под стеной. Подошел к разобранной постели, расправил на ней одеяло, положил подушку ровно. Кровать отчасти скрывал из виду письменный стол с ноутбуком, стоящий вплотную к кухонной перегородке.  
На кухне давно шумел чайник. Сэм ушел налить себе кофе, а Роджерс наконец-то решился и посмотрел влево.  
В углу возле двери – старый платяной шкаф с зеркалом во всю высоту. Зеркало запыленное в углах, с темными возрастными пятнами. Вот когда, оказывается, они начали проступать...  
\-- Ты точно не хочешь кофе?  
\-- Точно.  
Роджерс размотал шарф.  
Торшер пока еще со старой проводкой, с лампой накаливания, от которой со временем прогорит пластиковый абажур. Ковер еще не протоптан до основы. На месте, которое займет устаревший моноблок с двумерным экраном -- относительно новый плазменный телевизор. Между ним и шкафом открытый стеллаж, заваленный бумажными книгами и газетами. К стеллажу прислонен велосипед. Вот велосипеда Роджерс не помнил...  
С кухни послышалось звяканье ложечки о края кружки. Сэм варил кофе только в баре, дома пил растворимый.  
Сэм вернулся в комнату и поставил кружку рядом с ноутбуком.  
\-- Кажется, уже достаточно тепло, -- сказал он, стоя спиной к Роджерсу и снимая плащ. На рубашке, на спине между лопатками, проступило пятно пота.  
Сэм прошел мимо Роджерса к шкафу, по пути взяв у него из рук свой шарф; открыл дверцу с зеркалом. Роджерс мельком увидел свое отражение и спешно опустил взгляд. И не поднимал, пока Сэм не взял кружку и не присел на кровать.  
\-- Если хочешь, садись, -- Сэм глазами указал на кресло. Кружку он держал обеими ладонями. –- Или вот сюда.  
Он погладил носком ботинка ножку стула, стоящего возле стола.  
Роджерс отвернулся к шкафу. Подошел, положил руку на верхний угол; провел ладонью вниз по ребру.  
\-- Нравится? -- спросил Сэм.  
\-- Сказать откровенно?  
\-- … Да.  
\-- На редкость уродливый динозавр.  
От неожиданности Сэм качнулся назад и рассмеялся, показав зубы.  
\-- Честно говоря, я тоже так думаю, -- сказал он, наклонившись над кружкой, пряча покрасневшее лицо. -- Надеюсь, когда-нибудь этот шкаф развалится, и я его выброшу.  
\-- Я бы на это не надеялся. Ты не представляешь, насколько может быть живучей старая рухлядь. – Роджерс строго нахмурился. -- И я это не о себе.  
Сэм прыснул снова, склонившись вперед. Когда распрямился, лицо вздрагивало от улыбки, и он, бросая взгляды то влево, то вправо, пытался эту улыбку сжевать, давя зубами нижнюю губу.  
Роджерс наблюдал молча.  
\-- Может, останешься на ночь? -- предложил Сэм и все же посмотрел в глаза. -- Кресло раскладывается.  
\-- Знаю. У меня когда-то было такое же. -- Роджерс посмотрел себе под ноги, постукивая носком ботинка по ковру. -- Нет. Я не могу задержаться надолго. Сколько сейчас времени?  
Сэм прищурился, вглядываясь в цифры под экраном телевизора.  
\-- Три десять.  
\-- Еще на полчаса максимум. Потом уйду.  
Сэм чуть опустил взгляд.  
\-- М-м, -- протянул он, качнув головой.  
На лице у него отображалась какая-то сложная гамма чувств: и облегчение, и разочарование, и, казалось, он все же на что-то еще надеется.  
\-- Разденься, пожалуйста, -- тихо сказал Роджерс.  
Сэм замер. Кружка застыла в ладонях, голова так и осталась вполоборота к Роджерсу.  
Потом Сэм, шевельнув только глазами и бровями, на него посмотрел.  
\-- Зачем?  
\-- А сам как думаешь?  
Сэм опустил голову и повернул кружку вокруг оси.  
\-- Раздеваться для этого не обязательно.  
\-- Я хочу на тебя посмотреть.  
Сэм наклонился еще ниже. Ручка кружки прерывисто перемещалась против часовой стрелки.  
\-- Я... не люблю... когда на меня смотрят. Даже врач...врачи...  
\-- И очень зря. Тебе давно пора показаться ревматологу.  
Роджерс твердо встретил испуганный взгляд.  
\-- Я слышал, как у тебя хрустит правое колено, когда мы поднимались по лестнице.  
Сэм отвернулся, глядя себе за плечо, на оконное стекло с отражением комнаты.  
\-- Я не врач, -- мягче сказал Роджерс. -- А ты не на конкурсе красоты. Я не собираюсь оценивать, насколько правильно ты сложен. Я просто хочу увидеть тебя... всего.  
Сэм снова наклонился, оперся локтями о колени, наблюдая, как руки вертят кружку.  
\-- Там ничего интересного.  
\-- Как сказать. В какой-то момент становится интересно любое тело, которое еще не мучают печеночные колики и артрит.  
В ответ только оскал и полное отсутствие зрительного контакта.  
Роджерс неторопливыми шагами пересек комнату, взял кружку из послушных рук, поставил ее на стол и вернулся к шкафу.  
\-- Сэм, -- тихонько позвал он. -- Пожалуйста. Время уходит. А мне чертовски трудно было осуществить эту вылазку.  
Сэм вздохнул и обвел взглядом потолок. Сидя, нагнулся, чтобы расшнуровать и снять ботинки. Затем поднялся на ноги и, глядя вниз, расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке. Отвернулся, чтобы ее снять.  
\-- Пожалуйста, повернись ко мне, -- попросил Роджерс.  
При виде того, как Сэм выпутывает из пряжки ремень, спускает брюки на лодыжки, вынимает ноги из брючин, оступаясь и шатаясь, у Роджерса стеснило горло. Он надеялся, что выглядит спокойным.  
Оставшись в одних трусах, Сэм выпрямился – насколько это позволяли присогнутые колени и ссутуленная спина. Руки, вытянутые вдоль тела, все время двигались – он механически тер большими пальцами кончики остальных.  
\-- Разденься полностью.  
\-- А ты?  
\-- Извини. При всем самоуважении, в мои годы люди лучше выглядят в одежде.  
Роджерс надеялся, что шутка разрядит обстановку, но этого не произошло. Пока Сэм стягивал с себя трусы, Роджерс от унижения и стыда чуть не провалился сквозь пол.  
Трусы остались лежать на ковре. Сэм отодвинул их ногой и после этого соединил ступни, наступив одной на другую.  
Роджерс поднял руку и поманил его к себе.  
Сэм подошел, низко опустив голову. Его колени как будто слиплись вместе. Он не загораживался, но сцепил ладони, прижимая их к низу живота.  
Роджерс взял его за плечи и ненавязчиво развернул к зеркалу.  
Торшер теперь светил в спины обоим. Анфас оказался в рассеянной тени, и отраженный от шкафа и зеркала свет мягко тронул обнаженную кожу на всех выпуклых местах.  
\-- Симпатичное тело, -- сказал Роджерс. -- Тебе нравится?  
\-- Нет, -- сквозь зубы ответил Сэм, глядя в пол.  
Роджерс усмехнулся. Он повернулся к Сэму, провел ладонями по его плечам и предплечьям, заставил расцепить руки. Кончиками пальцев обвел контуры родимого пятна над левым бедром, дотронулся до шрама от аппендицита.  
\-- Все ведь зависит от того, кто смотрит, -- проговорил Роджерс и приподнял голову Сэма за подбородок, чтобы тот взглянул на себя в зеркало.  
Глаза отражения были черны, похоронены в тени.  
\-- Может быть, есть человек, которому ты нравишься за двоих, за себя и за него. И он был бы, я извиняюсь, рад до усеру, если бы ты при нем снял штаны... Но, конечно, пока ты застегнут на все пуговицы, ты об этом не узнаешь.  
Теперь Сэм глядел на него в зеркале.  
Роджерс перевел взгляд на верхнюю пуговицу своего блейзера.  
\-- Я тебе кое-что расскажу. Однажды в средней школе нас повели в бассейн. Мы переоделись в раздевалке и выбежали обратно к воде. Тренер объявил, что сейчас будет заплыв на скорость по четверо. И вот до меня доходит очередь… Я занял свою дорожку, готовлюсь прыгнуть в воду по свистку… И тут у меня лопается резинка в плавках.  
Роджерс прервался на несколько секунд, услышав изумленный вдох.  
\-- Свисток, трое пацанов прыгают в воду, а я стою возле края бассейна и держу плавки, чтобы они с меня не свалились…  
\-- Кто тебе рассказал? -- прошептал Сэм.  
\-- Ржали все, включая тренера. Ну, конечно, кроме меня. Мне было совсем не до смеха.  
Сэм повернулся к нему всем телом, переступив босыми ногами по ковру.  
\-- Ко мне и так отношение в классе было не очень, -- продолжал Роджерс, упрямо гипнотизируя взглядом пуговицу. -- Потому что, как бы это сформулировать, национальная сборная по футболу мне не грозила. А после этого случая начался ад. Все кому не лень дразнили голожопым, делали вид, что хотят стянуть с меня штаны. Ходить в бассейн...  
\-- Замолчи.  
\-- Ходить в бассейн я наотрез отказался. Мать поговорила с директором, и от занятий по плаванию меня со скрипом освободили. Только это уже было как мертвому припарка. Однажды дорогие одноклассники подкараулили меня за школой и содрали...  
\-- Замолчи!  
\-- ... с меня всю одежду. После этого все, кому не лень было слушать, узнали, что у Роджерса обрезан и смотрит влево.  
Сэм оперся локтем о зеркало.  
\-- Кончилось тем, что мать перевела меня в другую школу, в другом районе, без бассейна. Там было уже лучше. У меня появились приятели, появился даже близкий друг. Он знал, что у меня были проблемы в предыдущей школе, но я не рассказывал, какие, что-то наврал. Мы с ним переходили из класса в класс, а потом отослали заявления в один и тот же университет. Как говорят, жили в карманах друг у друга… Я просто не представлял, каково это -- не видеть его каждый день...  
\-- Господи...  
Роджерс заставил себя повернуться к Сэму и продолжал говорить, глядя во впадину между грудными мышцами и слегка выступающим животом.  
\-- Если выходные мы проводили порознь, я считал часы до понедельника… И мне очень хотелось ему об этом рассказать… Но я не мог. Потому что… Понимаешь… Это все равно что полностью раздеться перед человеком, который значит для тебя больше всех на свете. Он может тоже раздеться. А может высмеять. Или пожалеть. Или… Я думал, что он может чувствовать то же самое, что и я, но не знал наверняка и пытался угадать. И молчал. Молчал много лет. -- Роджерс поднял взгляд. -- Знаешь, что самое страшное? Он умер в прошлое Рождество. А я до сих пор гадаю.  
Сэм вжался лицом в сгиб локтя той руки, которой опирался на зеркало, и застонал.  
Роджерс смотрел на него, слушая дрожащее дыхание.  
\-- Сэм... -- хрипло сказал Роджерс.  
Тот не отреагировал. Тогда Роджерс взял его за одну руку, за другую, завел эти руки себе за плечи и обнял Сэма, похлопал ладонью по голой спине.  
Может быть, прошло несколько минут, прежде чем руки Сэма вздрогнули и соединились у него за спиной. Роджерс потерял счет времени.  
Сэм был выше на добрых десять сантиметров. Все потому, что, как говорит Билл, позвоночник к старости дал усадку.  
\-- Я знаю, кто ты… -- прошептал Сэм. -- Я знаю, кто ты…  
\-- Это хорошо.  
Время текло. Роджерс не шевелился. Он бы не пошевелился, даже если бы так истекли отпущенные ему три часа.  
Только когда хватка рук, сжимающих его, ослабла, он позволил себе немного отстраниться. Подождал еще и на шаг отступил назад. Сэм смотрел на него, часто моргая. Роджерс взял его за локоть, подвел к кровати и усадил на постель.  
Часы под экраном телевизора показывали три двадцать восемь.  
Роджерс сел на кровать рядом с Сэмом, облокотился на колени и молчал, пока цифра на часах, показывающая минуты, не сменилась четыре раза.  
\-- У тебя завтра выходной день, -- негромко сказал он. -- Помнится, я свой выходной провалялся на кровати, упиваясь горем... Сейчас бы я поступил совершенно по-другому. Сказать, как?  
Морща лоб, Сэм посмотрел на него.  
\-- Я бы выспался, как смог, поел, если бы пища полезла мне в горло, и хорошенько вымылся под душем. А потом бы прогулялся по известному адресу и откровенно поговорил с хозяином дома. Только лучше ближе к вечеру -- после сегодняшней попойки он полдня будет глотать аспирин.  
\-- Что он мне ответит? -- тихо спросил Сэм.  
Роджерс пожал плечами.  
Сэм сложил ладони вместе и стиснул их между коленей.  
\-- А если… Если он…  
\-- Если. Тогда ты, например, скажешь «всего хорошего», придешь домой и как следует надерешься. Только постарайся к утру протрезветь. Во-первых, послезавтра твоя смена за стойкой, а во-вторых, тебе, скорее всего, позвонят из «Уитлоу Энжиниринг».  
\-- Скорее всего?..  
Роджерс оперся руками о колени, мысленно досчитал до пяти, вздохнул и тяжело поднялся на ноги.  
\-- Теоретически, вмешательство во временное поле способно привести к флуктуациям событий в будущем. Но проверить это на практике еще никому не довелось.  
\-- Значит, это правда будет? -- сказал Сэм. -- Путешествия во времени?  
\-- Пожалуйста, больше ни о чем меня не спрашивай. -- Роджерс немного наклонился и положил руку ему на плечо. -- Но, думаю, до старости ты доживешь. Весь вопрос в том, до моей или до какой-нибудь другой. -- Он чуть сжал пальцы. -- Мне пора.  
Он распрямился и направился к двери.  
\-- И кстати, -- сказал он, останавливаясь на полпути и оборачиваясь к Сэму. -- Ради святых потрахушек, свали куда-нибудь из этой долбаной квартиры!  
\-- Куда?  
\-- Понятия не имею. Куда угодно. Просто запри дверь, оставь деньги и ключ под ковриком и уходи. -- Роджерс помолчал. -- Удачи, Сэм.

Когда за спиной закрылась дверь, он выдохнул и провел рукой по лицу. Взялся за перила, постоял, опираясь больше на них, чем на ноги.  
Из квартиры, которую он только что оставил, не доносилось ни звука. Роджерс сделал несколько шагов вниз по ступенькам и, держась за перила обеими руками, осторожно сел на лестницу.  
Сознание начало ускользать, и он постарался расслабить тело.

Сначала вокруг была только бесконечная зеленая сетка. Ее ячейки дрожали и гудели, словно рой механических пчел. Потом ячейки стали сдуваться, сливаться одна с другой, и из них соткались очертания каких-то предметов, слепящие лампы, чье-то смутно знакомое лицо.  
\-- Роджерс! -- кричало лицо. -- Роджерс, твою мать! Сэм!..  
Роджерс почувствовал, что его трясут.  
Он зажмурился. Когда открыл глаза и проморгался, сеть окончательно сложилась в нависшее над ним багровое лицо Билла.  
\-- Ах ты ж старая пидорасина! -- орал Билл. -- Мудозвон, туды твою в качелю! Если меня сейчас хватит кондрашка, похороны будешь оплачивать ты!  
\-- С возвращением тебя, Роджерс, -- прохрипел Роджерс, отдуваясь. -- Спасибо, Билли.  
Он приподнял голову и попытался оглядеться. Он почему-то лежал на полу рядом с титановыми трубами Машины. Рубашка на нем была расстегнута до пупа. Из груди торчал шприц.  
\-- Что случилось? -- спросил Роджерс.  
\-- Это ты мне скажи, что случилось! -- Билл вытащил шприц. – Я уже решил, в лучшем случае вылечу с работы, в худшем загремлю за непредумышленное…  
Роджерс обессиленно опустил голову на пол.  
\-- Я бы тебе объяснил… -- сказал он. -- Любопытное было ощущение, только его крайне трудно оформить в слова. Понимаешь, как будто я заново прожил сорок лет за одну секунду.  
\-- Поэт недоделанный, -- огрызнулся Билл. -- Поднимайся давай, пока не простыл.  
Роджерс оперся на руки, попытался согнуть ноги и взвыл.  
\-- Что такое?  
\-- Колени… Колени больно! Он все-таки не сходил к ревматологу…  
\-- Еще бы не больно! Ты так на них шмякнулся, я думал -- менискам трындец!..  
С ворчливой помощью Билла Роджерс все же воздвиг себя в вертикальное положение и доковылял до двери.  
Пока Билл колдовал над пультом, подчищая журнал путешествий, Роджерс отдыхал на сиденьях для наблюдателей.  
Потом они поднялись на лифте в офис. Билл в своем кубикле включил радиоприемник, и они долго переключали станции, напряженно вслушивались, опасаясь наткнуться на вагнеровскую медь или на тарабарщину, отдаленно схожую с английским. Но везде была только легкая музыка и трескотня ночных ведущих.  
\-- Похоже, ничего не изменилось. Все кирпичики мироздания на месте, -- сказал Роджерс.  
\-- Не благодаря тебе.  
\-- Увы... Ладно, моя миссия здесь окончена. Пойду, пожалуй.  
Билл ничего не ответил.

Роджерс вернулся к себе в кабинет. Свет включился автоматически.  
Везде царил абсолютный порядок. Оранжевый индикатор на рабочем столе мигал, показывая текущий уровень заряда. Все было на своих местах.  
Кроме одной вещи.  
На углу стола лежал маленький темный предмет.  
Роджерс подошел ближе и пригляделся. Брелок с логотипом «Ауди», он же ключ от автомобиля.  
Роджерс протянул к нему руку, но не сразу решился взять.  
Брелок лег в ладонь знакомой тяжестью. Нынешними глазами Роджерс видел его впервые, хотя носил в кармане уже несколько лет.  
Он усмехнулся, подкинул брелок вверх, прежде чем опустить его в карман, и вышел из кабинета.

Билл возился в своем кубикле, выключая стол.  
\-- Ну все, пока! -- громко сказал ему Роджерс. -- Ты помнишь, что в субботу мы ждем тебя на барбекю?  
\-- Помню, помню, -- проворчал Билл.  
\-- Трент просил передать, чтобы ты не забыл выпить лекарство от склероза.  
\-- Спасибо. Передай ему, что он старый пердун.  
\-- Это он и без тебя знает.  
Билл невежливо повернулся задом.  
Посмеиваясь, Роджерс направился к лифту.

Внизу, в холле, охранник пожелал ему покойной ночи и нажал кнопку, открыв автоматическую дверь.  
На парковке горели все огни, но небо над ними уже прояснилось и потихоньку наливалось восходом.  
Роджерс подошел к своему беспилотнику. Не вынимая брелок из кармана, кнопкой открыл дверь автомобиля и забрался внутрь.  
Некоторое время он просто сидел, разглядывая салон. Полосатый зонт на пассажирском сиденье. Недопитая бутылка колы в углублении дверной ручки. Спрятанный в козырьке миниатюрный парный портрет -- цветная фотопечать на пластике. Эту машину они с Трентом купили как раз перед тридцать второй годовщиной.  
Роджерс пристегнулся, включил мотор и перевел на ручное управление. Вырулив со стоянки направо, поехал по пустынным улицам домой.


End file.
